Next Easter
by NiiNiiChii
Summary: BunnyMundXReader I made this story for a friend. It's not that good and multiple plot holes. Basically just for the smut. Rated M for a reason!


It was approaching dusk in the small town where a beautiful girl resided in. She was tugging at her hair endlessly; trying to figure out her homework she was assigned. She had a good mind to give it up, to just give up on everything that challenged her. She knew better though and smiled, welcoming another sleepless night as thoughts clouded her mind.

"Ugh, at this rate by the time I go to bed, I'll have to get up." She muttered to herself but carried on her way, solving equation after equation.

She was a pretty girl, long brown hair with big chocolate orbs. Fair complexion and a smile that could blind hundreds, yet even with the attention her looks would get her; she ignored the people and stayed isolated in her own world. A world consisting of nursery rhymes, fairy tails, oh! Don't forget bedtime stories.

This girl wasn't your average child though, no. In fact she was a teen! I bet you're thinking why on earth a teen would be told bedtime stories? Or be thinking such childish thoughts. The answer was, it wasn't her mother who read her such things, her own mind would create thousands of sinerios every night that would plague her mind, she found happiness in such innocent delicate things, that is why when her head perked up at her frosty window, she couldn't help the grin that plastered itself on her face. True, it was dusk out, but she could still see. She could still make out that spring was approaching.

Easter was coming.

It was her favourite time of year to be exact, the flowers started to bloom, the snow went away, there was just the right amount of rain too. Not to mention, the Easter Bunny was sure to visit! It always put her in the right mood, and a spring in her step.

She packed her books up swiftly and tucked them away, finishing earlier then she suspected and went to go close the latch on her window, until she saw something that looked awfully familiar…

It looked to be a tiny…  
Bunny?

Her eyes bulged out of her head and she quickly shoved open the window, gazing out, her chocolate eyes meeting emeralds. _'What a strange rabbit…'_ You thought, as you observed the markings and eye colour with interest.

The tiny rabbit wiggled it's nose and gazed up, questioning you almost with it's beady eyes, and hopped through the window, onto the floor and scurried around your feet, making you giggle and snort as you attempted to catch the thing. "Hey! Come back here." You laughed as you chased it, finally grabbing it and ignoring the little feet flailing. You gazed at it with mild interest and clicked your tongue on the roof of your mouth.

"You're a cute little fella' aren't cha?" You grinned cheekily as you could have sworn the rabbit…blushed? Ignoring if it could have rabies you nuzzled the thing and would be damned if you let it go. "You're gonna stay with me buddy! I'll have to force my parents to let you stay here though, they don't like visitors." You mumbled, amused by your inside jokes.

You sat the bunny down and sprawled out on the bed, kicking your shoes off and sighed heavily. Eyes closing exhaustedly, not even caring your clothes are still on. "Man, you must have it great; you just eat carrots all day and get chubby for the winter… or is that only a bear thing?" You grinned lazily at the bunny that was pawing at the bed, confused at what to think of the fuzzy comforter under him.

The rabbit just stared and blinked wide eyes… opened its mouth and-

The biggest surprise of your life.

"Aye, mate. Are you calling me fat?"

You couldn't help but toss yourself off the bed in shock, while letting out a squeal in the process. Did that rabbit just talk!? No! You don't recall taking any medication that could make yourself hallucinate, in fact, maybe you were just hearing things- No! Impossible, you were sure he just-

"Actually how can a scoundrel like yea' see me? Don't tell me you STILL believe as well!" He sounded awfully excited and as soon as he said the words, he seemed to grow, from the most adorable bunny to the most intimidating monstrous 6 ft 1 rabbit standing tall above you, staring down.

"U-Uhm. Erhm. Uhgn." Was all that came out of your mouth as you sputtered and blinked, "B-Believe in…" You questioned as your mind reeled endlessly at what the hell was going on. Who was this…thing!?

"You got to be bloody kidding me! Bushy tail, long ears…rabbit? Spring? The Easter Bunny ring a bell, kiddo?"

You blinked. _'Was this guy serious…?"_ You nodded once, showing you understood, but not being able to wrap your mind around it.

"Aye, thanks a heaps kid." He sniffed the air and started to rummage through things, blinking. "Got any icy poles around 'ere?" He muttered as he slowly started to open up a certain department.

"W-what?" You managed to croak out as panic developed, reaching out. "Hey! Don't go in there cotton ball!"

The rabbit turned swiftly and glared. "Whatcha' just call me you ol' git!?" he seethed. "I'd like to inform you, that the last thing a lass like you would want to do is lair it up with a guy like me! No one tells me what to do!" He growled as he went through the compartment. "Aye..what's…" He mumbled on as he held up a pair of very lacy undergarments, a red crease crossing his face as he dropped them and sputtered and coughed, Stepping away from the place. "….I guess no Icy poles in there…"

"Listen! I don't care who you think you are! This is my bedroom! If I knew you were- I wouldn't have…" You started before seeing his ears flatten to his skull.

You had upset him.

"Aye…You don't remember me. I guess I understand. You were only a small finkle back in th' day."

You blinked. He had known you back in 'the day'? "W-What do you mean?" You said softly, reaching out to stroke the soft fur, amazed at how soft and thick it was. "Whoa…" Was all you managed.

"I use ta' bring you eggs when you were a youngling. We met once in the green wooded behind yur' house." He began, a soft smile forcing his snout to wrinkle a bit. "You were so full of spunk back then." He chuckled staring at you as if fond memories crossed his mind.

You wouldn't let on about the amnesia that developed after your father had died, or let on about how your mother turned into a Grinch for any holiday no matter the reason due to your father was so captivated by fairy tails and would always tell you about them. Or she re-married to the biggest jerk, ever. Forgetting seemed to be easier then re-living nightmares at this point. You bowed you head softly and nodded. "So…Do I get to know your name? I mean, screw logic, right? I'm already talking to a giant rabbit known as the Easter bunny, muss well roll with it."

"Names Bunnymund, nice to meet cha'." He muttered, picking up on the fact you weren't as sassy as earlier. "Aye, kiddo. Why the long face? Don't tell me you're not the full quid, ehy?" He smirked trying to gain reaction from taunting your intelligence. You ignored him and shrugged, going to your closet putting on a hood and mumbling.

"How about we go for a walk?" You managed, seeing his face go playful.

"Only if you hop on, spunk!"

You smiled cheekily and giggled, entangling your small fists in his fur, blinking as a blush casted over your face as tiny but subtle memories flooded back into your thoughts. A full blown smile soon capturing your face.

However; without your knowledge as memories fled through your mind, said rabbit looked to his side and winked, silently thanking a certain memory keeper for her job well done, and then off you both went on your way.

Time skip: 2 Hours later.

You both were giggling madly as he walked through the now pitch black woods. Snow still slightly stuck to the ground as flowers slowly started to sprout on weeping trees that hung around. The night sky glittered around the both of you as the crisp night air bit at your flesh. "I wish we could do this everyday…" You mumbled happily as you nuzzled your cold cheek against the rabbits fur.

"Aye. You and I both Spunks. I see you're enjoying my winter fur." He muttered under his breath, amused as he slowed to a stop, his green eyes filled with unknown expressions.

"Mhm! You said a bit lazily as you nuzzled more, ignoring the fact he stopped oddly for some reason and soon, you felt him lay on the ground, you opened your eyes to see he was staring at you and situating you so you lay against his side so you're encased in his pelt.

Everything seemed to just slow down from then on. Thoughts crossed your mind and soon, paws crossed your body.

Your eyes whipped open faster than anything could make them before. You felt the cold snow under your back as you stared up to gentle green orbs.

"Bunnymund…" You mumbled, confused on the situation that was unravelling. "What are you…"

Before you could complete your sentence soft lips captured your and mingled, taking you by surprise you gasped which only increased the kiss, as a warm slick tongue invaded your mouth.

"Shush, you finkle." Was all he managed to say as he pushed his body against you. His soft fur tickling whatever exposed skin it could reach, his paws fumbled with the hemline of your hood then your shirt, slowly moving upwards to your perky breasts. His snout twitched as he nipped at your lips and down your jaw, to you throat and suckled gently, letting his fangs brush and taunt the delicate skin playfully.

You laid there with busy head, confused If you should stop this. You knew this was bad, yet you hadn't cared. You haven't felt this _right_ in ages. You felt needed, loved, amazing.

You moaned as the cold padding of his paws trapped one of your perky nipples and tugged at it. Trying to gain reaction out of you. You couldn't even remember when he took your clothes off!

"Bloody…" Was all he could croak as you felt something hard brush up against your naked thigh, you couldn't help but give off a delicious moan at just feeling the size of it. You heard his grunts in your ear as his fur tickled your skin, brushing against your nipples in erotic play and all you could do was arch your back in the cold snow below you as warmth built up between your legs. Electrifying your body at every touch he gave you.

"B-Bun-" You sputtered as you felt his cool lips suckle and tease your breasts, nibbling his way down, pinning you at his mercy never allowing any chance for you to escape. "Sh." Was all he said but you understood the underlining to his tone. The silent threat. He wanted this as much as you. He waited to have your heart, now that he has it he wanted the body that came with it.

His soft paws soon found their way between your thighs and you gasped, your hair sticking to the sides of your face from all the squirming you were doing. "J-Just do it!" You begged, soft pleads leaving your swollen assaulted bubble gum lips.

He just smirked as his green eyes locked to yours, his ears perked up and drawn back, his long body moving its way down to take place between your legs, slowly he moved your now wet thighs apart, his tongue slowly running over his bottom lip and whispered heatedly into the crisp night air. "You don't know how delicious…"

You wouldn't let him finish. Maybe it was your pride or maybe it was your modesty, you yelped and bucked your hips into his, to feel his hard member grind against your now wet folds, wanting to feel friction against something, _anything._

"Hold on, spunks." He gritted his teeth, smirking at the contact your impatience caused. "We're just getting to the fun part." He laughed heartedly as he dove in, his tongue slowly taunting the slit. The soft moans he created sending vibrations though the most tender part of your body.

You tried to squirm and wriggle away, your hips bucked and your fists clenched the earth below you as your breathing grew heavier and heavier. Here you were, being fucked by some being that most don't believe, outside where anyone could stumble across you.

"Just fuck me!" You yelled at him, tears welling in your eyes from the consistent torture his tongue would create as he caressed a small bundle of nerves.

This time he took notice and complied. His member was twitching and pulsing. You could feel the heat off him already and he wasn't even near the destination he should be. You moaned even if he hadn't touched you yet, you were just begging to be relieved from all sexual tension building up inside you.

Sprawled out underneath him, at his mercy, you gazed up biting your lip, preparing for the pain girls would complain about. You had never done such things and in fact, Bunnymund was your first at pretty much everything.

"Are you ready, champ?" He muttered, a soft cocky tender smirk crossing his face as he leaned in, capturing your lips for a swift moment before his stubbornness wouldn't let him be sweet anymore, picking your hips up and wrapping your legs around his slim waist, fluffy tail twitching behind him, he sighed, shoving himself forward quickly with ease, his long length inserting itself inside you.

"Hngh!" He grunted out violently, his wide eyes going huge at the feeling that wrapped around the girth of the thick cock.

You can't remember if you made a sound or not, all you know is that it hurt for a mere moment but it quickly went away from the sensation of bliss that soon took place. "Oh god!" You gasped as your back arched, your stomach touching the rabbits chest as he fucked you relentlessly with passion and quickness. Each thrust shoving your body up and down repeatedly, you kept making sounds even if you wished to silence to conceal whatever dignity you had left but it was almost impossible. You gazed up at him as he stared down, both of your faces stuck in the bliss.

You could feel his rock hard cock throb inside you as it pulsated and dove in and out with the quick sharp thrusts. His lips were everywhere on your body, lips, neck, lips, chest, jaw, lips, chest, neck. It went in intense patterns and soon all you could do was fist your hands in his fur and scream his name shamelessly, your hips bucking as he joined you at the end of your bliss. Cumming into you as you squeezed and milked his cock.

You gasped, laying their exhaustedly. Under him as he caught his breath. "B-Bunnymund." You attempted but you just heard him chuckle.

"Hundreds of years and this is what I missed?" He smirked, looking up to you lazily and kissed your nose, brushing his snout and yours together in a sweet eskimo kiss. "I'm glad I waited for you, git." He mumbled as you stared at him in awe.

"Y-Yea…" Was all you managed after the most amazing moment of your life, then it dawned on you, you wouldn't see him after this. He will have to leave you to join the other guardians and god knows when you will see him again. You started to tear up and he took notice quickly to your dilemma.

"Shh, spunks. Calm down. Don't be suck a steakybeak, aye?"

You stopped and looked at him questionably, confused and snorted, your face was a mess now.

"Eh…It means noisy person." He said bashfully avoiding your stare, modest about the slang he uses. "Don't cha' start crying, y'hear?"

"I wont see you again." You muttered sitting up, staring at him, wrapping your arms to shield yourself from his wandering eyes.

"Nows not the time to be bashful kiddo, from what I just did to you, you should feel beautiful, correct? Bloody 'ell…of course you will see me again, after that y'think I couldn't ever come back to such a perfect thing?"

You stayed silent. What's so perfect? The fact he now has a body to-

"I meant the perfect thing is you, spunks." He mumbled softly, not wanting to scare you by being too loud. "You've been strong too long, take a load off, huh?" He smiled nudging you playfully. "I'm here now."

"Promise?" You croaked as you both dressed and stared at him, knowing this was goodbye.

"I promise." He followed behind and smiled, trying to nudge you every so often and push you into the spring frosty ground. You stood at the window you once escaped out of and stared at him.

"Listen kid. Just because others may frown at what should be smiled at, doesn't mean you can't smile at what others frown at." He whispered, seeing her beautiful brown orbs sparkle up to him, flicking his head trying to tell her to not mind he mothers beliefs because it only matters what she herself believes.

"I know." You muttered, hanging your head shamefully. "Listen… you should get going." You managed your voice breaking. "You have a busy schedule, easter is soon approaching.

"Ehy. I know, darlin'." He smiled and moved in close, tickling his snout against your nose. "Lets make a date…" He piped up, standing to his full height and starting to walk off.

"A date…?" You called after him, confused. "When?"

"Yeah…" He stopped, turning to smirk and wink.

"Next Easter."


End file.
